Louis Tomlinson Story
by Liz-Directioner
Summary: Lizzie Jones meets Louis Tomlinson at a kiddie pool. They love to hang out together and they have heaps of fun. In short, they're perfect for each other. But they're too stubborn to see it? Will it lead to something more?
1. Chapter 1

Lizzie's Pov.

"Lizzie, no, don't!" my little sister Ellie squealed. But it was too late; I had already grabbed her tiny little 6-year-old frame and jumped into the kiddie's pool with her.

"I'm going to get you for that!" she declared after we came up for breath. I burst out laughing and chased her inside the shallow water. I got a few looks from some of the adults. They're eyes said things like: "You're in a skimpy black bikini, cover up" and "behave, you're 19 years old." But I didn't care; I never have, and never will.

After an hour of Marco polo, waterslides and water fights I spotted a tanned back that looked like my brother, Bens. I charged forward in the water and jumped onto the back.

"Ben! You're late, Ellie's been asking for you!" I exclaimed. I got off just as I received a reply from a voice that wasn't Bens.

"Hey there, do you always jump on people's backs? Not that I'm complaining." A gorgeous guy said as he turned around. I blushed.

"Oh God, sorry, I thought you were my brother, my mistake." I gushed apologetically. I blushed even more as I realised that I was looking at Louis Tomlinson from One Direction and I could only stare at the amazing face in front of me.

Louis Pov

I was looking back at the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen.

"No, problem, I'm used to girls throwing themselves at me." I winked cheekily. She laughed naturally,

"Enormous amount of modesty you have there." She teased.

"Always." I retorted.

She had big blue eyes, which were framed with long lashes, but her eyes were slanted, a hint of her mixed background. She had dead straight jet-black hair that went to a little past her shoulders, another hint. She had tanned skin, an adorably strong Australian accent and a killer body that was barely covered by her black bikini. Suddenly a little girl interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Lizzie, where's Ben? And where did you go?" she asked. Lizzie picked her up and balanced her on her hip.

"Ben said that he was going to be late, and I thought that he was Ben, so I came over and it wasn't." She explained sweetly to the girl I assumed was her sister. I just watched their exchange in amusement, then she turned to face me again.

"May I ask why you're in the kiddie pool with no kiddie?" she teased.

"Because I like the little fountains and whirlpools here." I said and we both laughed.

"Ellie, why don't you go and play over there, ill watch you from here." Lizzie said to her sister, and Ellie happily swam and played in a shallow area.

"I'm Elizabeth Jones, but everyone calls me Lizzie." She said as she stuck out her hand to shake.

"I'm Louis Tomlinson, nice to meet you." I said and I took her hand and shook it. I was glad she didn't mention my fame, (if she knew who I was); I wanted to be normal for once.

"Likewise, so, do you live in London or are you visiting?" Lizzie asked.

"I live in a flat with my mate Harry, what about you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I live here, recently moved from Sydney with Ellie. My um, parents disowned both of us because I was apparently 'too much of a bother' and a 'rebellious, smart-aleck' girl. So I got a job, saved up money and moved as far away as I could." She said through gritted teeth. From her expression I could tell she loathed what her parents did, and I was shocked that they could and would do that to their own daughters.

"Well, they don't deserve both of you, and I like the fact you bend the rules." I said and we both grinned.

"Thanks, but if it was just me, they didn't have do that to Ellie, she doesn't deserve it." She sighed. "This talk is getting depressing, let's go have some fun now shall we?" she announced and I grinned. We made sure a lifeguard was watching Ellie at all times before we headed off to have some fun. We grabbed 4 cooked, brown sausages, mashed them a bit and chucked them in the pool so they looked like shit, pulled down the lifeguards pants, decided to take over the swimming lesson, tell everyone the waterslide was closed so we could keep going on it without anyone else, scream and yell that we felt something warm in the water, and whip each other with cold towels.

"Hold it right there. You two have caused enough trouble, you have to get out, now." A member of staff told us. We couldn't keep straight faces as we glanced at each other and we burst out laughing as we grabbed Ellie and our things and headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Louis cleared his throat before continuing, "Um, I er was wondering if I could um possibly have er your number?" He asked nervously, but maintained my gaze.

"Yeah, sure." I grinned and took his phone and rapidly put my number in. It was so cute for the confident and bubbly Louis to be so nervous and shy.

"Thanks," He grinned from ear to ear. "I'll get in touch, yeah? See you later." I nodded and waved goodbye and took Ellie's hand and went home.

It had been a few days since I gave Louis my number and I was studying for my uni exam, which was coming up. I am studying medicine, so the book that I had to read is massive, but luckily for me I am a fast reader and I expect to finish it by tomorrow. I was on page 3220, paragraph 2, line 6, reading about red blood cells, when a beep from my phone alerted me that I had a new text.

_Hey, it's Lou, was wondering if you wanted to hang out today? Xx_

I grinned and typed my reply

_Sure, when and where? Xx _

To my surprise a reply came immediately

_Great! Umm what about at 3? Meet you at the Eye? Xx_

_Yeah sounds good, see you then xx _

I grinned as I started to get changed, Ellie was at a playmates house and I didn't have to pick her up until 8, so I'm free to do as I please. I choose a blue and white striped shirt, red shorts, white Toms, hair in a messy bun and my real, prescription Chris Brown styles glasses (the biggish, 3D style). I put on a hint of mascara and eyeliner, but I didn't need foundation or anything else. I grabbed my phone and wallet and headed out.

"That was great! I've never actually been on that!" I exclaimed as we walked off the Eye.

"Yeah, shame we got kicked off early, though!" he grinned

"Worth it!" I added and Louis smiled in agreement. Louis and I got kicked off because we,

Jumped up and down madly, shaking the capsule/pod which we were in

Tried to Plank on the hand railings, but fell off

'Ice Skated' around the pod and yelled out our own music

Tried to be a dance flash mob duo

Started chasing each other around the cramped space

Pretended to have a claustrophobic breakdown

And,

Make alarm noises and scream that we were all going to die

"So, what next?" I asked Louis.

"Hmm, I dunno, maybe a movie?" He replied.

"Sure, let's gooooooo!" I yelled and started skipping.

"James Bond or Toy Story 3?" I asked Louis at the front of the counter.

"Umm, Toy Story? I don't really mind though." He smiled. Aw what a gentleman.

"Toy Story it is!" I exclaimed and I grabbed a drink and snacks and paid before Louis could move.

"OI! I have to pay for something!" He feigned hurt. I giggled.

"You can make it up to me somehow." I winked and he laughed.

"Shit!" I yelled as we walked out of the cinema. "I have to pick up Ellie!"

"Have no fear, the Tommo is here! I'll take you!" he said and pretended to be a superhero.

"Are you sure? Don't want to be a bother." I frowned.

"No worries, I want to see Ellie anyways." He grinned and I nodded reluctantly.

"Lizzie! You're late!" Ellie said and put her hands on her little hips.

"Sorry baby, lot's of traffic." I said and winked at Louis, he grinned.

"Hey! You're the guy from the pool!" Ellie smiled.

"Yes indeed, m'lady." He said and bowed.

"He's going to take us home." I said and she giggled as she climbed into his impressive Porsche

"Thanks for the ride Louis, and I had lot of fun today." I said and pecked him on the cheek.

"No worries, me too. I'll text you later, Byeeee!" He yelled and I laughed and waved him off.


	3. Chapter 3

6 months later…

Lizzie's Pov.

London is officially my home. Ellie and I have settled in far better and quicker then I have imagined, and it's mainly thanks to Louis and the boys. My brother Ben went back to Sydney after his 6 months here and I am still doing my course for medicine and I hope to finish it soon. One direction has just finished a UK tour so they have a break for a few months.

Relationship wise, I am still depressingly single and the only true friends I have are the boys' girlfriends-Liam's Danielle, Niall's Marie and Zayn's Eve, who are far more gorgeous and interesting than me. (But luckily for me, I don't get any hate from the fans. Whether it's because I have Ellie, or because I'm not with any of the boys, I don't know, and to be honest I don't really care).

I have had a crush on Louis ever since one direction first burst onto the TV screen (3 years ago), and seeing him in flesh 6 months ago has made those feelings stronger. His gorgeous eyes, tanned face, white and perfect smile, amazing hair, chiselled jaw, perfect body- oh god I'm rambling. But how could he ever fall for a girl like me? Abandoned, with a little sister, weird personality, below average face, and plenty of other baggage…

Louis' Pov.

6 months. It's taken 6 months for me to pluck up the courage to tell Lizzie how I feel. In 6 months Lizzie has grown even more beautiful (and she doesn't even know it) and in 6 months I have fallen even more in love with her. But todays the day…todays the day I tell Lizzie that I love her.

Lizzies Pov.

Today I'm meeting Louis, I've already set Ellie up with a babysitter, and now I'm on my way to Milkshake City.

…

I open the door and immediately notice a guy wearing sunnies in the corner. I walk over with a grin and hug him straight away.

"Hey, you made it," he grins. I roll my eyes playfully.

"No, Lou, this is a hologram of me and I'm at home sleeping," I say sarcastically and he laughs.

"So," I say, taking a seat, "Why did you want to meet me today?" I ask quizzically.

Louis stiffens straight away and becomes shy and nervous, which reminds me of when he first asked me for my number.

"I love you Lizzie." He blurted out. My jaw drops. What did he say? As if he read my mind he rambles on, as if to prove that what he said is true, and he takes my hands in his as he talks.

"I've loved you since the day you jumped on me, since the way I've seen you look after your sister, since the way I've seen you laugh and smile, you are so gorgeous and funny and easy to talk to, you get me, you listen to me, you're amazing in every way and I love you for that." He breathes, looking at me nervously.

"Oh my god, Lou, why didn't you tell me before?" I ask.

"I was scared to ruin our friendship, as corny as this sounds, I didn't want to risk it." He whispers. I grin; I grab his face with both my hands and look him in the eye.

"Louis William Tomlinson, I have loved YOU since the day I jumped on you, since the way I've seen YOU look after MY sister AND me AND your family, since the way I've seen you laugh and smile, you are so gorgeous and funny and easy to talk to, you get me, you listen to me, YOU'RE amazing in every way and I love YOU for that and I didn't say anything because I didn't want to risk ruining our friendship either," I finally finish, and on Louis' face is the biggest grin I have ever seen. Then suddenly he leans forward and crashes his lips against mine. Our lips move in sync and my hand travels to the back of his neck and the other gets tangled in his hair and his hands find their way around my waist. Then Louis lets out a groan and I smile into the kiss. When we finally pull away we're both breathless but grinning, and he rests his forehead against mine, and we lose ourselves in each others eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis' Pov

I had to be the luckiest guy in the world. The most gorgeous, amazing, smart, perfect girl told me that she loved me and I was over the moon. We chatted and ordered drinks and drunk them but throughout the entire time, we held hands and grinned. When it was getting late, (not like we cared) we headed back to Harry and I's apartment.

The lads were already gathered there, watching Love Actually when Lizzie and I walked in, my hand on the small of her back. The boys wolf whistled and cheered when they saw us, and they paused the movie.

"ABOUT TIME YOU GUYS GOT TOGETHER!" Niall yelled and Lizzie and I both blush as the boys get up and crush us in a massive group hug.

"Congrats guys, but yeah, about time!" Liam grinned, and the other boys nod.

"Thanks mate," I say and clap him on the back, and Lizzie hugs him again.

"So you guys officially together now?" Zayn grins.

"Yup, officially together." I echo and Lizzie nods. Harry is suddenly awfully quiet and Lizzie seems to notice too.

"Harry, you alright?" Lizzie asks him. He shakes his head slowly.

"You've ruined the Larry Stylinson dream," he says sorrowfully and we all burst out laughing.

"Nah, I'm happy for you both, now I don't need to put up with Louis' constant whining about how much he loves you," Harry smirks and Lizzie just laughs her beautiful laugh.

"Now we're over this, can we get back to the movie? I love it!" Niall exclaims and we all get settled down again.

I don't even concentrate on the film, I stare at Lizzie the whole time. The way her eyes gleam with interest, the surreal feeling of her head fitting perfectly with the crook of my neck, how much warmer and safe I feel with my arms around her waist.

By the time the movie ends, Lizzie is fast asleep, which is unusual because usually we're the last two awake, mucking around, so she must be really tired.

"Night guys, I'm going to get Lizzie to bed, see you in the morning." I say and the boys all wave. I pick her up bridal style and walk into my bedroom and lay her down gently. I change into just pyjama bottoms before I slip under the covers and pull them up around us. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her tightly against my chest and I fall asleep feeling absolutely, perfectly happy.


End file.
